In networked computer systems, network resources (e.g., servers, storage devices, and other computer devices), and clients are commonly interconnected through a network, which allows for communication between them. In networked systems, a directory service may execute on a domain controller and can manage the sharing of information among network components (e.g., network resources and clients) and ensure network security. The directory service on the domain controller can thereby establish a secure domain of network resources and clients.
Servers, services executing on servers, and clients can log onto the directory service and join the network. To enhance the security of the network, network components may possess a security layer service (e.g., the Kerberos security service) that implements a network authentication protocol (e.g., the Kerberos network authentication protocol). The security layer services may provide authentication between various components of the network, and as such, can block unauthorized access by unauthenticated components. Moreover, after the identity of two components has been authenticated via the security layer services, the two components may encrypt their communications (e.g., via the security layer services) so as to ensure privacy and data integrity.